The prediction of time-dependent phenomena is notably useful in the development and construction of an aircraft. Efforts are thus made to obtain a sufficiently accurate prediction to incorporate time-dependent phenomena in the development of aircraft, notably transport aeroplanes, and thus obtain weight and cost savings.
The present disclosure can be applied to any problem in engineering that requires accurate predictions of time-dependent phenomena, and do so in very many fields (aeronautics, automobiles, metrology, etc.). In aeronautics for example, the present disclosure can be applied to a large number of technical fields (engine, fuselage, landing gear, etc.) of an aircraft and of elements of the aircraft (engine installations, air inlets, landing gear, high lift system devices, etc.).
The time-dependent phenomena can be exhibited in a large number of constituent components or elements of an aircraft, such as the engine installations, the air inlets, landing gears, and/or the high lift system devices. The time-dependent phenomena significantly increase the structural loadings on the components of the aircraft and, thereby, have a direct impact on structural mass (dimensions), the maintenance costs, the lifespan and the availability of the aircraft.
Now, the potential problems linked to such phenomena are often discovered very late in the development of an aircraft (usually during in-flight tests) and have to be resolved through structural reinforcements or shortened inspection intervals, which increases both the weight and the cost of development of the aircraft.
Thus, to be able to avoid these kinds of problems, it is important to be able to have, very early in the design process, an accurate prediction of time-dependent phenomena.
The prediction of time-dependent phenomena is, generally, based on experimental data which give results with a significant accuracy, but with a relatively low spatial resolution (because of a limited number of sensors) so that it does not provide an effective solution for the abovementioned application.